


And You're Supposed to Be a Ninja

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Genji Shimada Is A Huge Dork, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, genji tries his best but things go awry anyways, internal dialogue is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Genji attempts to sneak into Angela's room late at night to finish up his Valentine's Day preparations. It...doesn't go as planned.





	And You're Supposed to Be a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur-of-the-moment fic written at 1 in the morning on February 13th. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. - I may write smut for this later, I'm not sure. >w>;;

In his youth, Genji wouldn’t have done much on this day. Growing up, Valentine’s Day had always been a holiday that the girls put in the work for, while the boys relaxed and waited to see if they got anything special. However, back then, he had never really cared about the girls he got presents from. Not like he cared for Angela, at least. No, none of his highschool sweethearts had come anywhere close to his angel and the absolute puppy love he felt for her.

And so, here he was, wandering around the base at four in the morning trying to think of places he could put his gifts so that Angie would find them as she went through her daily responsibilities. Her favorite coffee mug, her holopad, her office computer’s screen, her stethoscope...there had to be some other place, somewhere that nobody else but Angela would care about. He had one last piece of Swiss milk chocolate (he had learned from her “disappointed” tone last year), and one more note. It held what he saw as Angela’s most important and most wonderful quality, and so it had to go somewhere extra special. For a moment, he considered placing it right on her pillow or nightstand, but surely the automatic door to her room would wake her... _ would it? _

There was a good chance that her exhaustion would cause her to be a heavy sleeper...maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he could slip by her resting senses. But then again, there’s the chance that she could roll over on it and melt the chocolate or knock it off the tabletop when trying to hit her alarm come morning and not see it. Hmm...yes, probably a bad idea. Maybe he could just...tape it to the inside of the door? Would that work? Well, it was worth a shot. Maybe. Hopefully. He honestly didn’t even know anymore.

 

 

Genji tapped the panel by the door and pressed the button that allowed him access to the inside of Angela’s room. Part of him resisted doing this because what if she saw it as an invasion of privacy and thought it to be creepy or something--no, he’s been in her living quarters before, he’s just being ridiculous.  _ Get a hold of yourself, 馬鹿. _

As he suspected, even with the small  _ pshhh _ of the door, the good doctor didn’t even stir. He didn’t blame her, with all the absolute idiocy she dealt with on a daily basis from her colleagues (himself included, if he was being honest). He slipped in as quietly as possible, and pinned the small piece of paper underneath the candy. He was about to tape it into place when he heard a soft sound from behind him that made him freeze and almost drop everything. She woke up. Angela woke up. She was probably staring at him right now wondering what in God’s name he was doing in her room while she was asleep. God, this looks so bad how is he going to explain this oh my God Genji you’re such an  _ idiot _ \--

“Genji?” came the tired question that he dreaded with his entire being. “... _ himmel _ ,  _ es ist vier Uhr morgens, was machst du?” _

Genji couldn’t think of any excuses, so he just let out a quiet, shaky laugh.

“Wait--are you hurt? What happened, what’s wrong?” Angela reached for the lamp beside her bed, screwing her eyes shut for a second after the light came on. It did nothing to lessen the concern on her face, sadly.

“I’m okay--I just...I...um…” he stuttered, trying to come up with something to say,  _ anything, _ God damn it why was he making this so  _ awkward. _ He supposed the truth was better than nothing, so he let out a sigh before stating, “...happy Valentine’s Day, Angela.”

Angie just looked at him for a second, confused. Then her tired mind connected the dots. She snickered a little. “So...you snuck into my room at four in the morning to tell me ‘happy Valentine’s Day’?”

“Well, um, that...wasn’t my first intention,” he tried to clarify (without giving away his plan). “But...yeah, that’s. Yeah.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his nervousness at being caught doing whatever he was trying to. If it had been anyone else, Angela may have suspected devious objectives afoot, but this was her absolute dork of a green-cyborg-ninja-boyfriend. “Well, what  _ was _ the first intention, Genji?”

“...I guess it’s already morning, so I suppose I can give the first part of your gift to you now. But don’t go looking for the other ones yet, wait until you’re actually supposed to be up!” She let out another snort, but nodded. He went over to the bed, covering her eyes with one hand and placing the sweet and the message in her hand. He then sat next to her, watching her expression carefully. Of course, she was drawn to the chocolate first because she’s Angela Ziegler, for God’s sake. Not doing so would be a crime at this point.

The soft smile that graced her features soothed some of his stress. “You remembered,” her tone permeated with nostalgia.

“How could I not, after you put up  _ such _ a fit last year,” Genji joked. Angela fake-slapped his shoulder in retaliation.

Then she opened the slip of paper. He had used a small piece of origami stationary that he had definitely not stolen from his brother or anything; the outside was covered in a red-and-white floral pattern, perfect for the holiday. She scanned his handwriting with those baby blue eyes, and he could see her body soften from the inside out. She let out a soft sigh, and rested her head against his shoulder. Then, with a teasing grin on her face, she said, “I suppose these will have to do…”

Genji lightly shoved his shoulder to bump her head off of it as payback. She snickered, and then pulled him into a hug. “...but thank you, Genji.”

“You’re so mean to me,” he kidded.

“So cruel, however could I do this to my beloved! I must truly be the most maniacal villain on the face of the planet.” She couldn’t stop the giggles from coming halfway through her dramatic performance, and he soon joined in because of how contagious her happiness was.

After they had quieted down and had been sitting in comfortable silence for a moment, Angela slid back to lay down, and dragged her boyfriend with her. “You’re staying here for the rest of the night. That’s your penalty for getting caught.”

Genji chuckled and slid under the blankets so he could curl up with his angel. “I can live with that.”


End file.
